


Bitch Idk 😭✌

by FanderPhannie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanderPhannie/pseuds/FanderPhannie
Summary: Yahaba and Kyoutani fight a lot. How to stop it, is a question the team asks themselves often. And it seems they found a solution. Aka: read title
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Bitch Idk 😭✌

A squeak of shoes, and fast swing, and a ball hitting the ground. That is what started this mess. Although, Kyoutani wouldn’t exactly call it a mess anymore.

“Goddammit Yahaba! Can’t you set the ball properly?” Kyoutani was growling and staring daggers at Yahaba.

“That was your fault, Kyoutani. Get your shit together.” Yahaba picked up the ball and got back into position like nothing happened.

“My fault-”

“Okay- time for a break, everyone!” 

Oikawa clapped his hands and immediately everyone went and grabbed their water, except the two boys still fighting.

“How the fuck are you a setter? You can’t even set properly.”

“Yeah, like I’d call pushing Kindaichi out of the way a proper spike.”

“You two! You two shut up!” The two stopped fighting for a second and looked at Oikawa, who was thoroughly pissed. “If you two don’t shut up, as future captain and ace, you’re never going to make it to nationals! All you guys do is fight, and I’m tired of it.”

Iwaizumi was right there behind Oikawa and nodded his head, knowing he’d have a bigger effect on Kyoutani than Oikawa. 

“He’s right you know. He may be a crappy guy, but even he knows the team won’t survive at this rate.”

“Thank you, Iwa- HEY.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa. This isn’t about you.”

“This isn’t about you neh neh. It’s always about me. Anyway,” Oikawa turned his attention back to the two boys in front of him, who looked a bit confused. “You two need to get along. Yahaba, I’m going to call your parents. Kyoutani, your grandmother.”

Kyoutani growled and Yahaba bristled. “We’re not going to get along.”

“Yeah. Kyoutani hates me.”

“You hate me too.”

“As I should.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and continued like they hadn’t spoken. “You guys don’t hate each other, which is why this fighting confuses me.”

“Oikawa-san.” Yahaba looked Oikawa in the eye. “I assure you, I do.”

“Mutual.” Kyoutani huffed.

“Wow you know the word mutual? What a smart dog you are!”

“I swear to GOD Yahaba, I will bite off your fucking hand-”

“Hey Shittykawa, I have an idea.” Iwaizumi spoke, analyzing the fight in front of him.

“I don’t like these nicknames.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and whispered something in OIkawa’s ear. 

“Oh, that might work.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again. “Of course it will.”

“Shut up. Anyways,” Oikawa addressed the two infront of him again, still bickering. “If you two can’t get along, there will be punishment.”

Kyoutani scoffed. “Yeah? Like what?”

“You’ll be benched for the whole season.”

Yahaba flinched just from those words. “What?”

“You can’t do that!”

Oikawa looked down on them both. “I assure you, I can. I am the captain, and Coach listens to me. If I tell him that you two are bringing down the team, you won’t play. I only want people on the court that will fight our opponents, not each other. You have the rest of practice to show me you can get along. Get moving.”

Practise started up again, and the two tried, but it just wasn’t in their nature. Yahaba would point out Kyoutanis flaws instead of telling him about what he did right, and Kyoutani would do the same back, and it would grow into a fight.

“Kyoutani… Yahaba…” Oikawa didn’t have to speak loudly, the entire gym was quiet, waiting for him to say something.

“Shit…” Kyoutani swore and glared at Yahaba. “This is your fault.”

“This is your fault, you- you Mad Dog!”

“What the fuck did you just say-” 

Oikawa went up and smacked Yahaba in the head, and Iwaizumi smacked Kyoutani.

“What did I tell you two earlier? Do you really want to be benched that badly?”

Yahaba flinched again. “Please Oikawa-san, I’m sorry. I’ll try harder, I swear.”

Oikawa made eye contact with Iwaizumi, and he nodded.

“Iwa-chan and I were talking to Karasuno earlier because we heard they got their middle blocker and Tobio-chan to get along, and we wanted to know how they did it. We will be using the same method on you guys. I’ve already asked your families, you’ll be doing it.”

“What- what do we have to do?” Yahaba was biting his nail, which Kyoutani scowled in disgust at.

“You two will be living together for a week. Iwa-chan’s parents are out for a month, so you two will stay there.”

Iwaizumi spoke up and glared at the two. “You guys better not trash my house, as I won’t be there either. If you guys start fighting, there will be no throwing things, or punching walls. And pick up after yourselves.”

Kyoutani’s mouth had opened in shock, and he quickly closed it. “No. That’s bullshit, I’m not doing this-”

“We’ll do it.” Everyone’s eyes in the gym fell on Yahaba, which made him bite his nail again. 

“I’m not-”

“Shut up, Kyoutani. I’m not getting benched because of you. So just shut up and do it.”

To everyone’s surprise, himself included, Kyoutani shut up.

Oikawa eyed the two but continued anyway. “Great. Now you have a week to get along better. If it’s not at least semi-fixed, you’re both benched.”

“Okay, Oikawa-san.”

“I- fine, I guess.”

The two went home and packed their things before arriving at Iwaizumi’s house at the same time, making them crinkle their noses at each other.

“If anything is broken you're both paying for it, no matter who broke it.” Iwaizumi handed them each a key. 

“Oh, in that case, I’ll just leave-” Kyoutani grabs his stuff and starts to walk away, but Iwaizumi grabs his shoulder and directs him back inside.

“You’re not getting out of this. You’re staying here for the week.”

Kyoutani sighs but nods. “Yes, Iwaizumi-san.”

Kyoutani watches Iwaizumi leave with Oikawa, wondering if they would notice if he just went home now.

“Hey moron, you coming?”

Yahaba stood at the step and looked back at the other, who was staring in the direction of his house.

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming, you impatient fuck.”

Both boys unpacked their belongings and headed to the living room, Kyoutani flopping on the couch, Yahaba sitting politely in a recliner.

“This is stupid.” Kyoutani pressed his face into the couch, muffling his words.

“I agree. But it’s a better solution than getting benched.”

“No. It’s not.”

“You know what Kyoutani, what the fuck is your problem? Am I that bad?” Yahaba glared at the other, and tension filled the room.

Kyoutani lifted his head and considered a moment. “You’re an asshole, Yahaba. You go home to your rich parents and complain that your maid is taking too long to cook dinner for you.”

“You’re an asshole too. She’s not my maid, she’s my nanny. I don’t go home to my parents, they’re never home. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yahaba huffed and stood up, getting so worked up he was red in the face. “Forget it. You wouldn’t understand.”

Kyoutani looked at him a moment longer before saying quietly, “I do. I do understand. At least the whole, parents never being home thing.”

“What do you mean? Do they work a lot too?”

Kyoutani took a deep breath in. “I wish… They’re… dead.”

Yahaba gasped, he may not like the guy, but how could he not know that? Oikawa’s earlier words play in his head. “Kyoutani, I’ve called your grandmother.”

Yahaba sits back down, wanting to comfort Kyoutani but not sure how. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s... fine. Not your fault.”

They both sit in silence for a moment before Yahaba asks, “Is it just you and your grandmother?”

“There’s my little sister too. She's eight.” Kyoutani smiles, and Yahaba can’t remember a time where he’s ever seen him smile. Is it always that genuine, that soft? “She’s dramatic and sassy, but she’s really smart too.”

Yahaba smirks. “Just like her brother.”

“I’m not the dramatic one. You are.”

“I’m not dramatic!” Yahaba challenges, wondering if this would turn into another fight.

But instead Kyoutani just nods. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. I’m gonna take a shower.” Kyoutani stands up and yawns, stretching.

“Let me know when you’re done, I’ll take one after you.”

Kyoutani smirks. “I’ll make sure to use up all the hot water then. Have fun in your cold shower.”

“Kyoutani-”

“Oh, also,” Kyoutani stands at the door and looks back at Yahaba. “Who sits in a recliner and doesn’t recline it?”

That night they decided that Yahaba would sleep in Iwaizumi’s room, and Kyoutani on the living room couch.

Yahaba woke up, and yawned, getting out of bed and dressed. As he brushed his teeth and hair, he questioned what he should do today.

“I could probably make Kyoutani and I’s breakfast. We need to get along, after all.”

Yahaba thinks for a moment, wondering if Kyoutani had any allergies. He didn’t think so, but to be sure, he stayed away from nuts.

Kyoutani woke up, his nose twitching. He followed the scent into the kitchen, where Yahaba was cooking. Kyoutani went behind Yahaba and looked over his shoulder.

“That ones gonna burn.” He points to the pancake on the left, which Yahaba quickly turns over.

“Good morning, Kyoutani.”

“Mornin’.”

They stood in silence for a moment before Kyoutani spoke, “I thought you couldn’t cook.”

Yahaba snorted. “Why, because I have a nanny?”

“Basically.”

“Do you want them for not?”

Kyoutani nodded and grabbed a couple, and poured a bunch of syrup over them.

“Gross, you’re drowning them.” Yahaba wrinkled his nose, and sat across from him.

“You’re judging me?” Kyoutani raised an eyebrow at Yahaba’s dry pancakes.

“Shut up and eat.”

If you thought practice went better, you were sorely mistaken. At least, not for Kyoutani.

“Kyoutani, sit out.” Oikawa glanced between Kyoutani and Yahaba, as they weren’t the ones fighting, but Kyoutani was growling at anything that moved.

“Hey Kyoutani, take a walk with me.” Iwaizumi stood above Kyoutani, and offered his hand.

“Whatever.” Kyoutani stood up without the help of Iwaizumi, and beelined towards the door.

As the two walked outside, Iwaizumi went straight into the questions.

“What’s going on with you today?”

Kyoutani keeps walking, ignoring the question. 

“Kyoutani. Answer me.”

Kyoutani stops walking, but glares down at the path below him.

“You’re acting like a dick more than usual, and I want to know why.”

Kyoutani kicks at the ground. “Nothing. Nothing happened.”

“Kentarou.”

“...There’s a couple guys in my science class.”

“Are they bullying you?” Iwaizumi was confused, Kyoutani wasn’t the type to just let them get away with that. Besides, most people were afraid of the ‘Mad dog’.

Kyoutani paused a moment. “Not me… Yahaba. And he just sits there and takes it, smiling! It- It pisses me off!”

“I knew you didn’t hate him.” 

Kyoutani snaps his head up. “Iwaizumi-san, we both know he hates me.” 

“But do you hate him?”

Kyoutani looked back at the path and mumbled.

“What?”

Kyoutani spoke louder like the words hurt him. “I’m just- worried, okay?”

That’s when Oikawa stuck his head out of the door, “Iwa-chan! Break times over.”

Iwaizumi yells back an, “Okay!” Before he ran inside he turned to Kyoutani. “You don’t hate him, Kyoutani. Think about the way you really feel.”

“I…”

Kyoutani watches Iwaizumi’s back, and then sees Oikawa and him whisper.

“How do I really feel?”

“Oh my god Kyoutani, you’re so boring.”

“What?”

Kyoutani was reading a volleyball magazine, and looked up at Yahaba, who had apparently adopted the recliner.

“You’ve just been reading for hours.”

“Yahaba, we’ve only been home for,” Kyoutani checks the time and goes quiet. “Three hours?”

“Yeah, dumbass.”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes. “Is there something you wanted to do then?”

Yahaba picks at the nail polish on his thumb. “Play Call of Duty with me.”

“Fine, Pretty Boy.” Kyoutani grins. “You’re gonna lose.”

“Like hell I will.”

The two put their game faces on, and after about half an hour, Yahaba stands up.

“I’m only losing because I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Whatever you say.”

Yahaba snarls and walks up the stairs to the bathroom, and Kyoutani puts on his black hoodie. His grandmother gave him it, but got the wrong size so it was quite a bit big, going down to his mid thighs.

Yahaba came back down the stairs, in pajama pants and no shirt, sliding back and grabbing the remote.

“I’m definitely beating you this time.”

“Uh-huh.” Kyoutani nods while he tries not to stare. 

Two hours later Yahaba does end up winning, only because Kyoutani was distracted.

Kyoutani puts down his remote and lays down for a second, yawning. 

“‘M tired.” Was all he got out before he drifted off.

“He looks so vulnerable… it’s kind of cute.”

Yahaba quickly stands up, but couldn’t help but to smile at Kyoutani’s sleeping form. “Good night.”

Yahaba woke up the next morning to the smell of burnt, and quickly rushed downstairs.

“aRE YOU BURNING DOWN IWAIZUMI-SAN’S HOUSE-”

“I’m cooking, Yahaba. Or at least trying too.”

Yahaba surveys the room, and notices the burnt fried eggs in the pan.

“You want help?”

Kyoutani turns around, and continues scraping out the mess from the pan, huffing. 

“I got it.”

“Kyoutani!” Yahaba jumps up and sets the ball, aiming straight for Kyoutani.

“Got it!” Kyoutani spiked the ball as hard as he could, Watari not even being able to blink before it was on the ground.

“Yes!” Yahaba punches the air and Kyoutani snorts.

“Dork.”

“Shut up. Let’s get the next one too, okay?”

“Is that a challenge?”

Iwaizumi looks at the two from the benches with Oikawa. “They’re doing better already, Oikawa.”

“They are.” 

Iwaizumi suddenly turns around, and looks around to make sure no one else is near them.

“What are you playing at, Tooru?”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “I’m sure Kyoutani already told you?”

“No, but I can deduce it.”

“He’s… in denial, isn’t he?”

Iwaizumi huffed. “That, he is.”

“You played well today.” Yahaba and Kyoutani decide to walk back together, Kyoutani kicking at things, Yahaba almost skipping.

“Thanks, I guess… You know, when you’re not shoving me up against a wall, you’re not that bad. It’s better when we don’t fight.”

Yahaba smiles. “I agree.”

The two walk until they get to the house.

“Hey Kyoutani… want to watch a movie after dinner?”

Kyoutani doesn’t think even for a second and immediately agrees. “Sure, what movie?”

“Hercules?” 

“No. I’m not a kid.”

Yahaba huffs. “Fine, what movie then?”

Kyoutani grins. “The autopsy of Jane Doe.”

“You know I don’t like scary movies!”

“Fine. We’ll watch your movie.”

The two sat by each other on the couch, each with their own bowl of popcorn.

As the movie progressed, Yahaba noticed Kyoutani mouthing some of the songs, and he turned red when Yahaba looked at him.

“I-I only know them because of my sister.”

Yahaba snickered, “Uh-huh.”

“Shut up.” Kyoutani quickly throws a handful of popcorn at Yahaba.

The movie ended, and Kyoutani was fighting to keep his eyes open. Yahaba put on Frozen 2 anyway, and Kyoutani dropped almost as soon as it started.

Yahaba noticed Kyoutani suddenly leaning against him, and turned red before realizing the other was sleeping. He gently adjusted to try and slip out, but Kyoutani was too heavy to move more than a couple inches. Yahaba reaches out a hand to shake him awake, but decides against it, allowing him to sleep peacefully.

Kyoutani woke up first the next morning, and immediately started panicking about the weight on his chest, before realizing it was Yahaba.

“Right, we were watching movies… and we must’ve dozed off.” 

Kyoutani shifts, and Yahaba wakes up too.

“Why am I on the couch?”

Kyoutani sighs, and tries to shove off Yahaba. “Get off.”

Yahaba blinks a couple more times before getting off, and landing unsteadily on the floor.

“I’m so tired…” Yahaba yawns and stretches his arms above his head.

“Fun! Now we need to get ready, hurry up.”

Practice was much like the day before, with teasing banter. As the two walked home, Kyoutani shivered.

“Jesus, it wasn’t this cold earlier. And I left my hoodie in my locker.”

Yahaba laughs, shaking his head. “You didn’t check the weather before we left?”

“Shut up.” Kyoutani wraps his arms around himself, trying to make body heat.

“Wait a second, I have a spare jacket in here.”

Normally Kyoutani wouldn’t accept, but right now he was freezing. He stops moving as Yahaba takes off his bag and grabs a bundle of pink.

“Of course it’s pink.”

“Shut up, do you want it or not?”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes, but grabs the jacket, rolling it on over his head. It was an offending neon pink, with “Best Setter” on it.

“Damn, what a dumb jacket.”

Yahaba gasps, and starts smacking Kyoutani playfully. “Give it back then!”

Kyoutani starts running to get away from Yabaha’s offending hands, running faster when he hears Yahaba’s pounding feet behind him.

“Last one back has to cook dinner!”

The next day Kyoutani and Yahaba were talking at practice, pouring water into their mouths while they could.

They were talking about their Call of Duty match, and that they should have a rematch, when a girl came to the gym.

“U-um, I heard Yahaba Shigeru was here…” She was very short, especially in the middle of above-average height men.

“That’s me.” Yahaba walked towards the girl, confused. He thinks the girl is in his math class, but isn’t sure.

The girl turns toward him, and fidgets with her hair, looking towards the ground.

“U-um well, I thought that you were cute and kind and wanted to see if you would like to go out…”

Yahaba runs his fingers through his hair, and tries for his nicest smile. “I’m flattered but… I have my eye on someone else right now. We can be friends though.”

The girl nods, but still has tears in her eyes as she walks out.

At the same time, Kyoutani was watching across the court, and twisting his towel.

“You seem mad.” He turned and saw Iwaizumi behind him, who then sat down on the bench beside him.

“I’m not.”

“Then tell me why you’re wringing your towel like it owes you money?”

Kyoutani growls. “Fine, I’m mad. Because Yahaba is getting asked out by some random girl.”

“Why?”

“What?” Kyoutani snaps his head up, glaring at Iwaizumi.

“I thought you hated him. Why do you care?”

Kyoutani plays with his hands and mumbles something.

“Kyou, you’re gonna have to speak up.”

“I never said that I… actually hated him.”

Iwaizumi blinks. That is technically true, through all of their fights, Kyoutani never once said he hated Yahaba.

“Iwa-chan, the girl’s gone now. Let’s go home.” Oikawa shows up, grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm.

Iwaizumi nods and stands up. “What about locking up?”

“I’ll make Shallot-kun do it. It looks like it’s gonna rain, and I don’t want my hair to get wet.”

“You’re an awful captain.”

“You love this awful captain, though.”

Iwaizumi shrugs and flicks Oikawa’s ear.

“Mean!”

On the way to the house, Kyoutani was staring at the sidewalk, not kicking things like he usually did. He hadn’t bothered putting on a jacket, and he was soaked from the rain Oikawa had predicted.

“Hey… you okay, Kyoutani?”

Kyoutani paused a moment before looking up at Yahaba, his eyes wet. “Do you hate me?”

Yahaba was shocked that Kyoutani was crying and talked without thinking. “No. I never did.”

Kyoutani looked back down at the ground as he felt a tear slip out from his eyes, but prayed it looked like rain.

“Why? I’m such a dick, and all I do is make fun of you-”

Yahaba stepped close. “Kentarou, that’s just you.”

“And I’m angry all the time, blame other people for my shit-”

Yahaba reaches out and grabs Kyoutani’s chin, looking at him.

“I don’t hate you.”

And then Yahaba kissed him, beofre scrurrying away, leaving Kyoutani to wonder, “What the fuck just happened?”

Kyoutani tossed and turned that night, everything felt cold, until he gave up trying to sleep at three a.m. He was feeling a chill, and guessed it was from the rain. He sneezed four times in a row, and heard creaking on the stairs.

“You sneeze like a cat.”

Yahaba leaned against the wall, smiling.

“Fuck yo-” Kyoutani cut himself off with a couple more sneezes.

“Wait a second, I’ll grab a thermometer.”

“I’m fine-” 

Yahaba wasn’t listening though, and quickly returned with the thermometer.

“Here, put this under your tongue.”

Kyoutani growled. “I’m fine. Go away.”

Yahaba tapped his foot, not moving. “I’m not going away until you check your temperature.”

Kyoutani grumbled but used the thermometer until it beeped, and threw it at Yahaba. 

“See? I’m fine.”

Yahaba caught it, and looked at the temperature.

“Uh Kyoutani… you’re at 100.7. Unless you’re telling me that's normal for you.”

Kyoutani mumbled something crude, but Yahaba decided to ignore it.

“You shouldn’t go anywhere today. You’ll infect everyone.”

Kyoutani sat up, but quickly laid back down, feeling dizzy. “I’m fine. We have extra volleyball practice, and I’m not skipping that. I’ll wear a mask or something.”

“Then, pray tell, how are you going to get enough air to actually play? Don’t drive yourself to the ground.”

“Fine, I’ll stay here. Now go get me medicine or something. It’s your fault I was in the rain for so long.”

Yahaba rolls his eyes, not really listening after being told to grab him medicine, and finds some in the bathroom cabinet.

“Here, you dick wad.”

Yahaba hands Kyoutani his medicine, along with a glass of water, helping him sit up. Kyoutani tried to grab the glass, but his hands were too shaky. 

“I’ll hold it for you.”

Yahaba grabs the glass, and tips it to Kyoutani’s lips after he put one of the pills in.

Kyoutani wrinkles his nose, and lays back down. “Those taste gross.”

“You should try and sleep…” 

Yahaba turns off the light, hearing Kyoutani’s soft snores before he even leaves the room.

“Hey Kyoutani, wake up.”

Kyoutani blinked his eyes open, and noticed that his headache felt better, and he wasn’t freezing. The next thing he noticed was the Yahaba was standing over him, with something in a bowl.

“What’s that?”

Yahaba set down the bowl and spoon. “Soup.”

Kyoutani sat up slowly, to make sure he wasn’t dizzy. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

A couple of hours later, Kyoutani was watching T.V. when he yelled for Yahaba.

“Hey dumbass!”

Yahaba sighed and walked into the living room. “Yes, your majesty?”

“Shut up, I’m sick, remember?” Kyoutani laughed as he talked, smirking.

“Damn, didn’t know you could laugh.” Yahaba could feel the tips of his ears get hot, and wondered if he caught Kyoutani’s cold.

“Of course I can laugh.” Kyoutani rolls his eyes. “You just never say anything funny.”

“Haha, and you’re a real comedian. What did you need me for anyway?”

Kyoutani gestured in the direction of the coffee table. “Can you grab me the remote?”

Yahaba put his head into his hands. “You’re sick, not disabled.”

“Shut up and grab it.”

“Fine.” Yahaba grumbles. “Just because I like you so much.”

Kyoutani looks up. “What?”

“I said because you're sick.”

Yahaba quickly handed him the remote and walked away. “Bye.”

Kyoutani was left there confused. “What was that?”

Late Sunday night Kyoutani walked into the room Yahaba was staying in. 

“It’s our last night here already, huh?”

“Yeah….”

Kyoutani picked at the skin on his fingers. “I really don’t get you. First you kiss me and then… brush it off.”

Yahaba took a deep breath. He knew this was going to be a conversation they eventually had.

“I know, and I’m… sorry.”

Kyoutani sighs. “It’s fine. I can’t expect you to actually like me, can I?”

Yahaba looks up at him. “I never said that. I was just… scared. Because I actually do like you. Even before this whole thing. That’s why I pushed you away, fought against you.”

Kyoutani looks up too, and their eyes meet. They both took steps forward until their noses touched.

“Me too…” Kyoutani whispered, and Yahaba shivered as he felt the breath on his face.

“Can I… kiss you?”

Kyoutani pulled back a bit and laughed. “You didn’t ask before.”

Yahaba’s ears turned red. “S-shut up! I just won’t ask then!”

Yahaba grabbed Kyoutani and kissed him until they heard the door downstairs.

“Okay, you two. Get the fuck out of my house!” Iwaizumi called this from downstairs, and the two grabbed their stuff and practically flew down the stairs.

They both bowed and thanked Iwaizumi before leaving the house.

“...See you tomorrow?” Kyoutani nervously picked at a loose thread in his shirt. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Before they split ways, Yahaba kissed Kyoutani quickly and walked in the direction of his house. 

Kyoutani headed towards his, with red ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed my work and would kindly leave a comment on how to improve.


End file.
